Starcrossed in Hackensack: The Saga of Chucky and Tiffany
by Virgo826
Summary: The years before Charles Lee Ray was gunned down and forced to put his soul into that infamous toy. He and Tiffany Valentine were a couple. A match made in living Hell. They really had no business being together. But that never stopped them. The last 12 years of Chucky's human life, he was loved...and though he'd never admit it, though it may be hard to believe...he loved back.
1. She Ain't That Cute

**Author's Note:**** Alright, so I'm a huge Chucky and Tiffany fan (obviously, ha ha)! And after reading all kinds of stories about how/when these two first met, and seriously wishing that Chucky and Tiffany's first meeting (heck, their whole relationship in the years before that fateful November night in the toy store) would've been elaborated on in the actual series, I decided to come up with a saga-yes, saga- of my own. Well, maybe, depending on the reviews I get for this one...so here I give you Part One of _Star Crossed in Hackensack: The Saga of Chucky and Tiffany_. I ****_really_**** hope you enjoy, I really do. Reviews and/or suggestions will be greatly appreciated! Nothing hateful and nasty, please. I love writing and I know it's not perfect, but I try really hard. It's just for fun, after all! *Chucky & Tiffany Forever*  
P.S.: FAN ART/ILLUSTRATIONS WOULD BE AWESOME. JUST SAYIN'. :)**

**PART ONE: The New Girl and the Bad Boy**

**Chapter One: She Ain't That Cute  
****Hackensack, New Jersey; May 14, 1975**

The everyday hustle and bustle swarms through the bus station as a black-haired Tiffany Valentine makes her way through, her hands full with luggage. She wants to rub her eyes so bad, they're so itchy from lack of good sleep...but she knows if she puts her stuff down now, she won't want to pick it back up. _Who knew make-up, hair accessories, clothes, shoes, jewelry and books about serial killers could be so heavy?_

It was a 6 hour journey from her hometown, Cherryville, to Hackensack. But since it had been so uncomfortable, it felt like a lot longer. But it was all worth it to get her fresh start. She'd just turned 22 a week before, and decided she was sick of living with her judgmental family (mother in particular). They suspected her of being "not right in the head" because she was interested in serial killers, goth and the occult, though she thought they were perfectly normal interests.

Tiffany limps around, looking for any sign of her friend Michelle St. John. She and Michelle had worked together at a department store in Cherryville for a few years, and kept in touch after Michelle moved to Hackensack. A few months ago over the phone, Michelle mentioned how her landlord was raising the rent-yet again- and wasn't sure how she was going to keep up with it. And since Tiffany wanted to leave home, she came up with the idea of them being roommates so they could split the cost of rent. So here they were.  
"Tiffany!"  
Tiffany turns to the direction of the calling voice. A woman with wavy brown hair, wearing a floral print shirt tied at the waist and high waisted pants, is standing on her tip toes waving her arms around.  
"Tiffany!"  
"Michelle!"

Tiffany starts running-or at least trying to, with all her luggage- to her friend. Michelle sees her struggling and zigzags through people until she reaches her.  
"Hey!" Michelle exclaims as they hug. "It's so good to see you! How was your trip?"  
"Tiring," Tiffany sighs. "The next time I decide to ride a bus, remind me to bring some ear plugs and a back pillow."  
Michelle frowns. "Mm, I'm sorry. Well, at least it's over now. Ya made it!"  
"Yeah."  
Michelle bends down to help with some of the luggage.  
"Whoa," she says from the weight of the two bags she's picked up. "What, did ya do, bring all of Cherryville with you?"  
Tiffany laughs. "And_ that's_ just my makeup and hair products...you know, I'm thinking of dyeing my hair blonde."  
"Really?" Michelle looks at Tiffany and imagines her with golden locks.  
"Do it! You'd look fab!"  
"Good, 'cuz I've already bought the dye."

She had actually wanted to be blonde for a long time. But her mother would never approve. Hair dyeing, excessive amounts of make up, piercings, tattoos, anything like that was off limits in the Valentine household.  
"If you were meant to have blonde hair," Tiffany's mother Iris would say, "you would've been born with it."  
Tiffany's mother said a lot of things... and although she was a wise woman with a lot of good points, Tiffany was sick of hearing her nagging mouth, especially when it came to her "devilish" interests. Nothing was ever good enough for her.  
But here in Hackensack, Tiffany knew she could be herself. No more hiding who she was.

"Ya know," Michelle says as they walk outside to her waiting van, "I almost didn't recognize you without your make up and heels."  
Tiffany glances down at her grey t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. It was weird for Michelle, because "dolled up" was the only way she'd ever seen Tiffany.  
Tiffany shrugs. "Yeah, no make up and stuff today...I figured, 'what am I getting all dressed up for when all I'm doing is getting on a bus?' Who've I got to impress, ya know?"

Once all of her luggage is inside, they drive off. There are already large differences between Cherryville and Hackensack, from the size, to the people, everything.  
"There are so many places I gotta show you," Michelle gushes as they drive along. "The malls, the stores, the restaurants-"Vincent's" has the absolute best lasagna you'll ever eat in your life. How about I take you there tomorrow after I introduce you to my boss for that job interv-"  
**_BOOM._**

A large burst of flame followed by thick black smoke erupts from the hood of the van. Michelle stomps on the brake, bringing everything to a sudden, screeching halt.  
"What the fuck?! No!" Michelle groans. She gets out and lifts the hood, unleashing more smoke.  
"Crap!" Michelle gasps as Tiffany gets out too. Using their purses, they frantically wave the smoke away.  
"What the hell?! I just took this thing to the shop last month!"  
"Well," Tiffany says-coughs- "your mechanic must be a dud then."  
"I don't have the money to get it fixed _again..._oh god_..."_  
It looked like they were stranded. At least they were on a side road, so they weren't blocking traffic.  
"I'm so sorry Tiffany," Michelle says. "This is not how your first day in Hackensack should be goin'-"  
"No no, it's fine really," Tiffany insists. "It's not your fault."  
Michelle paces around for a few moments.  
"I got it!" She starts digging through her purse for change. "I'll just call Eddie."  
"Eddie?"  
"Yeah. He's a friend of mine...well, we dated for a while, but it sorta didn't work out."  
"You never told me about him," Tiffany realizes. "Why didn't it work out?"  
Michelle made a face. "...Reasons. I'll be right back!"  
Michelle readies her change and runs to the telephone booth across the way.  
Hopefully this Eddie guy could pull through. All she wanted to do was get in a tub full of warm water and bubble bath, and just soak for a really long time.

It's not long at all before a shiny red Ford Mustang pulls up. A guy with a five o'clock shadow and curly brown hair gets out.  
"Hey, Shells," he greets as he runs towards her."You okay?" He looks behind her at the still smoking car.  
"Hey Eddie. Yeah, we're fine. Oh-Tiffany, this is Eddie Caputo, Eddie, this is my friend Tiffany Valentine."  
"Hey," Eddie greets.  
"Hello."  
"What happened?"  
"I dunno- we were just driving back to my place, and fire popped outta the hood with all this smoke."  
Eddie investigates for himself.  
"Yeah, Shelly, I think it's a goner. Your engine is burnt out. Looks like it overheated."  
"Damn it! Okay fine, we just need to help Tiffany get her stuff back to my place."

Eddie looks in the backseat at all of Tiffany's luggage. This was a van, but Eddie only had the Ford Mustang.  
"I don't think I have enough room for all this stuff in my car."  
"We could make multiple trips," Tiffany suggests.  
Eddie shakes his head. "I don't think you wanna risk leavin' your stuff here. Somebody might come along and steal it." Ironically enough, he realized, somebody like _him..._  
Tiffany shrugs. "Okay then, I'll stay here and watch it."  
"Oh no," Michelle says. "You just got here, I'm not leavin' you in a strange town all by yourself."  
"Well _you_ can't stay, you're the one with the key to your place."  
Michelle sighs, and looks at Eddie. "You know, I think we're just gonna need two cars. We're gonna need some help anyway movin' my van off this road. What about that friend of yours, Charles?"

"_Chucky?!" _Eddie looks at her like she's crazy. "Nah, he won't agree to do this shit."  
"Who's Chucky?" Tiffany asks.  
"Charles Lee Ray," Michelle says elaborately with a slow, sweeping hand gesture in the air. "Hackensack's Most Wanted."  
"He's _not_ Hackensack's Most Wanted," Eddie corrects. "I'm pretty sure that's some guy named Hank Walters or somethin' like that, but the cops ain't on to Chucky."  
Michelle rolls her eyes._ "Yet."_  
"Cops?"_  
_ Eddie mentally kicks himself for saying too much around the new girl. But he really had nothing to worry about. Tiffany was intrigued now. _This Chucky sounds like a real bad boy..._  
"When do we meet him?"  
Michelle sees Tiffany's interest and immediately shakes her head.  
"Oh trust me honey, you don't want him. He's the biggest asshole I've ever met in my life. You can do a lot better than him, he's not worth the time or the trouble. But he's got a Dodge, don't he?"  
"Shells- he won't even do a favor for _me,_ and I'm his best friend. What makes you think he'll do somethin' for you and some stranger? No offense."  
"None taken," says Tiffany, lighting a cigarette. "Say, listen-what if I offered to pay him?"  
Eddie considers it. "How much you got?"

Tiffany opens her purse and sifts through her wallet. "I can give both of you... $50 each."  
Michelle looks at Tiffany. "Are you nuts?" She turns to Eddie.  
"50 bucks, but you two share it."  
"Alright," Eddie says, still doubtful. "I'll call him."  
Eddie walks over to the phone booth, and puts his change in.  
_C'mon Chucky... pick the hell up...c'mon, c'mon, c'mon-" _

"Whoever the fuck this is, it better be important."  
"Ay yo Chucky, it's me, Eddie."  
"Eddie! Where the fuck are you?" Chucky demands. "You were s'posed to have been back here with the beer n' pork rinds an hour ago! What the heck is a good game without beer n' pork rinds?!"  
"It's Shelly and her friend from the bus station, they need some more help. The friend's got a shit ton o' luggage and I can't fit it all in my car."  
"Not my problem, Eddie."  
"Aww, c'mon Chucky! You know I've been wantin' to get back with Shells for a while now! Plus she needs help movin' her car! This could score me some big points!"  
"Still not my problem."  
_Damn!  
_Eddie tries desperately to come up with something that will make Chucky want to help.  
"...Her friend's cute," Eddie offers, knowing it's been a while since the last time Chucky had a date.  
_Well, it ain't a total lie... I mean she ain't blonde like Chucky likes 'em, but...  
_"Her name's Tiffany, and she's willing to pay us."

Now he was speaking Chucky's language.  
"How much?"  
"50 bucks."  
"Each?"  
"We share it."  
_25 bucks? That's chump change, I got more than that off the homeless guy I sliced up the other night...  
_"I want more than that, if I'm gonna be missin' the game for this shit. Did you say we're moving Michelle's car too?"  
"Alright, how much?"  
"Well I can't speak for you Eddie, but...I want at least $75."  
"$75... alright, but Michelle might talk me down."  
"Do I give a fuck what _she_ has to say?"  
"Alright, alright, Chucky. Just get your ass down here."

Eddie comes back from the phone call.  
"Chucky's comin', but he wants more money."  
"How much?" asks Tiffany.  
"He wants $75."  
"$75?!" Michelle says. "That snake! Don't give it to him, Tiffany."  
"But he's already on his way now, right?"  
"Listen..." Eddie starts. He knows what he was about to say would hurt. But the surprised look on Michelle's face would be worth it, especially since she'd broken up with him for being selfish.  
"Don't worry about paying me."  
Michelle's eyes widen. "Eddie Caputo? Turning down money? You sick or somethin'? C'mere, let me feel your forehead."  
"I'm fine, it's no problem," Eddie said. "Really."  
_"Wow."_

About twenty minutes pass, when a brown two-door Dodge pulls up behind Eddie's Mustang. Out steps Charles Lee Ray. Chucky.  
Tiffany cannot take her eyes off him.  
He is a tall, slender man wearing a black blazer over a white button up, the sleeves rolled half-way up, black slacks and sunglasses. His wavy, shoulder length brown hair moves effortlessly like a lion's mane with each move he makes and every step he takes. As Chucky approaches them, she can see he is devastatingly handsome. She can feel butterflies build in her stomach as Chucky looks in her direction. He notices Tiffany, in her grey t-shirt and blue jeans, and lowers his sunglasses to look at her some more.  
_Was this it?!  
_He furrows his brows and wrinkles his nose at her, then takes off his sunglasses and slaps Eddie's arm.  
"Ow!"  
"You fuckin' lied Eddie!" Chucky sneers. "She ain't that cute! She ain't cute at all!"  
Michelle's mouth gapes open in disbelief. "Shut up you jackass!" she scolds, slapping at Chucky. He blocks her hits long enough for Eddie to stop her, then points at her threateningly.  
"I'm warning you, woman!" he says through gritted teeth, with rage behind his piercing blue eyes. The absolute most beautiful, breathtaking eyes Tiffany had ever seen...she didn't even care that he'd pretty much just insulted her. Plus his anger was turning her on.  
_Damn! I should've worn my make up and stuff today after all! Now he thinks I'm just blah..._  
"I told ya!" Michelle says to Tiffany, "Didn't I tell ya he was an asshole?"  
"Let's just get this shit over with," Chucky says. "Ay, you got my money?"  
"Huh? Oh-yeah..." Tiffany goes into her purse and pulls out the money, two 20's, three 10's and a 5. Chucky takes it, counts it, then holds each bill up to the sky to check its authenticity. When finished he puts the money in his wallet, then goes to start moving suitcases.

"Goddamn!" Chucky exclaims. "I oughta charge you extra, lady! The fuck you got in here?!"  
He takes his blazer off and slings it on top of Michelle's busted van before getting back to work.

Chucky may have been lanky, but he was a helluvah lot stronger than he looked. It takes him and Eddie about 5 minutes to move half of Tiffany's things to Eddie's car, and half of it to Chucky's.  
When that is finished, Michelle gets behind the wheel of her car, and Chucky and Eddie push it to a curb.  
"Alright," Eddie says. "Michelle, you can get in the car with me and Tiffany can get in with Chucky-"  
"...Or," Michelle chimes, killing both Eddie and Tiffany's excitement, "Me and Tiffany can get in your car and you two can get in Chucky's car."  
"Sounds good to me," Chucky says. "Let's do it."

It takes fifteen minutes to get to Michelle's apartment. Eddie gets out to unload luggage, but Chucky stays put.  
"I ain't helpin' the bitch move in too," he says, putting a cigarette in his mouth. He lights it and takes a puff. "I've done my fair share of hard labor for the day."  
Tiffany and Michelle start moving stuff inside. Eddie catches up with them and Michelle notices that Chucky is still in the car.  
"He's not gonna help anymore, is he?"  
Eddie shakes his head. "Nope."  
Tiffany looks back at Chucky, smoking his cigarette, and it gives her an idea.

Once all her luggage is inside she searches for the small, red leather suitcase-there, on the loveseat. She takes it and pulls out a large box of Cuban cigars. _Guys like Cuban cigars, don't they? He looks like he'd like Cuban cigars._  
It was a perfect excuse to go up to Chucky. _Maybe if I offer him something he likes, he'll warm up a little...  
_ Right before she goes outside, she stops in front of the mirror hanging on the wall. She flips her shoulder length black hair a little, and straightens her shirt. _Damn, I should've at least worn one of my push up bras..._

When she gets outside Chucky is leaned up against the hood of his car, cigarette smoke swirling all around him...looking like a God...  
"Chucky, I"  
"Uh-that's _Charles_ to you," Chucky says. "Only my friends get to call me Chucky. What?"  
Tiffany bites her lip. "Oh, uh- sorry, _Charles_. But I just wanted to give you a little something extra for helping me out today."  
She opens the box and reveals the cigars.  
"I don't know if you smoke these," she starts as Chucky takes one out and sniffs it. "But if you don't they're worth some money, I think."  
"Damn, these are the good kind...how'd ya get your hands on these?"  
"I _stole_ them," Tiffany says, hoping that that fact would impress him. "From my uncle, before I left home."

Chucky _is_ slightly impressed. But he wasn't about to let that show; he could tell by the way she was looking at him that she had the hots for him, but...no. He takes the cigars and gives her a quick, half-hearted smile.  
"Thanks."  
"Your welc-"  
"Hey, Eddie!" He looks past Tiffany at Eddie, who is talking to Michelle.  
"C'mon! If we're lucky maybe we can still catch the last couple quarters!"  
He turns around and gets inside his car.  
Eddie says bye to Michelle, and climbs in the passenger seat.  
"See ya around," Eddie says.  
Tiffany watches, a little disappointed, as they drive off.  
"What's wrong?" Michelle asks.  
"Hmm? Oh... nothing. Nothing at all." And it was true. She _lived_ here now. Which meant she was bound to run into Charles Lee Ray again at some point. Hopefully soon. And next time, she would make sure he still didn't think she was cute. Next time, she would make him think she was _gorgeous_.  
"C'mon," Michelle chirps. "We gotta get you settled in. Welcome to Hackensack!"


	2. A Fair Warning

**This chapter is somewhat shorter, a sort of heart-to-heart between characters. But hopefully it's just as good. Enjoy!**

**Part One: The New Girl and the Bad Boy**

**Chapter Two: A Fair Warning**

Tiffany stands in the mirror, smiling rebelliously at her reflection. _Oh yeah. If my mother and sister could see me now.  
_It was a little after 8 a.m. but she had been up since 6, turning her raven locks into ash blonde lusciousness. Now her hair was in bouncy, golden curls, falling perfectly onto her shoulders; a lot more "her".  
"Alright," she says. "Time for a little blush..."  
Some eyeliner...  
eye shadow...  
mascara...  
lipstick...

Michelle is in the kitchen, pouring herself some coffee. She was so excited to have Tiffany as a roommate. Working with her back in Cherryville had been a lot of fun so it was sure to be fun again; she'd managed to get Tiffany an interview at Sears for later today. Plus things were going to be a lot easier now that she would have help paying the rent.  
_"So."_  
Michelle turns around to see Tiffany, who is striking a dramatic pose in the kitchen doorway. She is wearing a tight waisted, cleavage flattering dark red dress with matching wedges and nail polish.  
"Whaddya think?"  
Michelle gasps. "Oh my god!"  
"You like?"  
"You look gorgeous!" She goes over and carefully touches a curl.  
"You're makin' _me_ wanna go blonde now!"  
Tiffany laughs, then turns around and strikes another pose in the mirror.  
"I'm feeling a lot like Marilyn Monroe."  
"You look like Marilyn Monroe! Guys are gonna be checkin' you out like nobody's business! Oh, which reminds me-"  
She runs out of the room real quick, and comes back with a can of pepper spray. She hands it to Tiffany.  
"Consider it a housewarming present. Trust me honey, you're gonna need that in certain parts of town."  
"Oh...thank-you."

"So," Michelle says as she sits down at the table. "How'd you sleep last night?"  
"I slept okay," Tiffany replies. She pours herself some coffee, then joins Michelle. "Although, I have to admit... there was a _certain guy_ I couldn't get off my mind last night..."  
"Who?"

Tiffany gives Michelle a look, as if it should be obvious.  
"No really, who?"  
Tiffany stays silent so Michelle can figure it out. There were only so many guys she could be talking about...  
"...The guy who delivered our Chinese food last night?"  
"Nope."  
Michelle's face takes on a look of pure concentration.  
"... _Eddie_?"  
_"What?! No!"_ Tiffany denies sharply... but remembers that Michelle dated him, and catches herself. "I mean Eddie seems like a nice guy and all, sure, but-"  
"Oh...my...god." Michelle finally knows. She looks at her new roommate in horror.  
"No, Tiffany, god, please no- _please_ don't tell me you're talking about Charles Lee Ray."  
Tiffany bites her lip as her cheeks flush.  
_"Tiffany!"  
_"Is he really that bad?!"  
Michelle gives Tiffany a look screaming ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!

"Tiffany! He basically called you ugly yesterday! He's got no filter, no sense of what's rude and what's not! And lemme tell ya, after dating Eddie I know Charles a lot better than you do. He lies, he cheats, he steals-"  
"Doesn't Eddie do that stuff too?"  
This catches Michelle off guard.  
"Yes... but at least Eddie isn't a mean, egotistical jerk that walks around thinkin' and actin' like he's God's gift to the world or some shit. Charles is vulgar, shameless, chauvinistic, he's got some major anger issues-"  
"Nobody's perfect," Tiffany defends. _But Chucky sure is close..._

"Honey... you're thinkin' with your hormones instead of your brain. I mean I won't lie, Charles _is_ handsome-"  
"Isn't he!" Tiffany gushes. "Oh God, that hair-the way it's all wavy and to his shoulders-"  
"Tiffany-"  
"He's so skinny, but I've never seen a guy look as good in a suit as he does-"  
"Tiffany-"  
"I mean, did you see the way he just lifted my suitcases yesterday? Like he's sooo much stronger than he looks! And have you ever looked at his eyes? I've never seen eyes as blue as his-"  
"See," Michelle says, point proven. "Hormones. You're giddy as a school girl and you barely know the bastard."  
Tiffany sighs.  
"You know Michelle, I moved here to get _away_ from my mother."

"Tiffany, I'm not trying to be your mother. I can't tell you what to do, you're a big girl who can make her own decisions. But I couldn't call myself a friend if I didn't warn you before you got yourself into somethin' you could regret."  
"But how do you know I'd regret it?" Tiffany asks genuinely. "I mean, maybe Chucky's one of those guys who just acts real tough because on the inside he's got a lot of things going on. Maybe he's just misunderstood."  
"Ahh, so you wanna be the girl who'll get him to open up, hmm? The one who'll get him to calm his wild ways?"  
_Wild ways..._  
"What did you and Eddie mean yesterday? When you called Chucky Hackensack's Most Wanted, and then Eddie said he wasn't because the cops weren't on to him?"  
Michelle sighs.  
"Ya know, Eddie used to keep me in the dark about a lot of the shit that he and "Chucky" used to get themselves into..._still_ get themselves into. Part of the reason why I dropped him in the first place. So I honestly have no idea...I mean a lot of times Eddie would come by with thousands of dollars worth o' cash or jewelry-or both- and he'd never really tell me where it came from. Then the next morning on the news there'd be a missing persons alert about some old rich guy or somethin' like that, and a couple days later they find the dude's body dumped in the river."

Everything Michelle was telling her right now would've turned a normal girl off. But Tiffany Valentine wasn't normal. That's what Michelle didn't understand about her. This stuff was getting Tiffany excited. _Very_ excited.

"What I'm tryin' to say is, between you and me? I think Charles has done stuff a lot worse than flipping off nuns."  
"So what- you think he's killed people?"  
_Wow, I really hope that didn't sound as eager as I think it did...  
_Michelle looks uncomfortable.  
"I don't wanna accuse the man of doin' shit he didn't do. But sometimes you can just see it in somebody's eyes whether they'd be capable of doin' somethin' like that, ya know? You can almost feel it...but hey, what do I know? I'm minding my own business and I don't know a thing. But I'll tell ya somethin': that temper of Charles' is gonna get him into some kind of trouble one day. And I don't want you to end up in the crossfire or hurt or anything like that."

It was sweet of Michelle to be concerned, it really was. But Tiffany's mind was already made up. Sure she'd just met him yesterday and he'd been kind of rude. Maybe she was thinking with her hormones instead of her brain. And she knew perfectly well what Michelle meant, just being able to see it in somebody when they wanted to kill someone. In fact she'd just seen it yesterday... in those gorgeous blue eyes.  
And she loved it.


	3. So There's This Hot New Blonde

**Part One: The New Girl and the Bad Boy**

**Chapter Three: So There's This Hot New Blonde  
**  
"So Chucky," says Skinner. "when's the last time you got laid?"  
"Last night, when I fucked your mom."  
The entire poker table erupts with laughter at Skinner's expense.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Skinner says loudly. He should've seen that one coming; Chucky was the king of ad libs, jokes and sarcasm.  
"Just kiddin' Skinner, just kiddin'," Chucky says once the laughter finally dies down. "I've seen your mom. I wouldn't fuck her if she was the last woman on Earth."  
The table roars again. Eddie holds out his hand, and Chucky slaps it.  
"Yeah yeah yeah, okay, real funny. So I guess I won't tell ya about the _hot new blonde _workin' at the Sears in the Oxmoor Mall."  
"What hot blonde?!" Chucky demands, and it's all seriousness now.  
"Well I don't know her name, but word on the street is she's new in town. Just got here a couple days ago."  
"Shelly works at that Sears," Eddie realizes. "She might know somethin' about that."  
All the guys look at Chucky.  
"Well?" asks Flynn. "You gonna go down to the Mall and charm her?"

"What the fuck are we, in high school?"  
Quinton scoffs. "If you don't go for it, I will."  
"Quinton, you're married," says Pete.  
"And?"  
"Go for it Chucky," says Eddie. "We gotta go out anyway to see how much we can get for that pocket watch we found."  
"Oh yeah," Chucky says. _The one we got off that guy I killed a couple weeks ago. God, what a great kill. Blood and everything.  
_Chucky nods and puts down some cards. Then he pulls a cigar out of his blazer pocket.  
"Whoa, Chucky!" Flynn exclaims, speaking for every other guy in the room. "Where'd you get a Cuban?"  
"A broad gave 'em to me. Don't worry about it."  
"A broad?"  
"Oh yeah, Tiffany," says Eddie. "Shelly's friend that just moved to town."  
"Oooh," Quinton says. "Wait, just moved to town- is _she_ the new Mall girl?"  
"Naw," Chucky says. "This girl's as dull as a goddamn brick."  
"Ahh c'mon Chucky," Eddie replies. "Ease up, huh? She wasn't _that_ bad."  
"So why don't _you_ date her then?"  
"_Ha ha ha_. You know I want Michelle."  
"Alright then. Shut the hell up."  
"You know we're gonna want details, Chucky," says Skinner.  
_"Detail this," _Chucky says, laying down all his cards. _"Straight flush."_

**The Next Day**

"So what's the plan, Chucky?" Eddie asks as they drive off, headed to the Oxmoor. "How you gonna approach the blonde?"  
"Well, first I'm gonna go up to her and act like I need some help finding a department or something. Lead her into some casual conversation. Then, when she's comfortable, I'll make my move."  
"Yeah...but what if she's already seein' somebody? Like one of those long distance relationship deals?"  
"Damn it Eddie, whaddya trying to do, jinx me? Besides, those things never work out. No man in his right mind would ever agree to that bullshit, I know I wouldn't. A man needs to keep an eye on his woman, know where she is, what she's doin', and who she's doin' it with at all times."  
"What if _she_ don't agree with that?"  
Chucky shrugs. "She won't be the first."

Oxmoor Mall was the biggest mall in Hackensack, with almost every store a person could need or want. It was in the "nice" part of town, about a hour long drive from Chucky and Eddie's neighborhood. Surprisingly (and luckily for Chucky's temper), it wasn't too hard to find a parking spot. The pawn shop is the very first business to the right as soon as they walk in.  
"Alright, you go see what you can get for the watch," Chucky says. "I'm gonna go work my magic."  
"Aww man," Eddie says.  
"What?"  
"I wanted to watch."  
Chucky points to the pawn shop.  
"Alright, alright," Eddies says. He walks away as Chucky goes up to the visitor's map. Sears is all the way on the other side of the Mall.

The second he steps in, he's bombarded with the scent of perfume and clothes and electronics. Ads for summer clothing hang from the ceiling, with pictures of men, women and children smiling down at him.  
_Ugh. I hate department stores_...  
"Hello sir!" a short, plump woman greets happily. Chucky jumps a little; she came out of nowhere.  
"Is there anything in particular you need help with today?"  
"Uh-no," Chucky replies. "But you might help _yourself_ to a treadmill and some leafy green vegetables."  
He hears the woman gasp as he struts away, laughing.

_Alright, hot blonde, hot blonde...blondie, where are you...  
_ He walks around, navigating departments. Several women catch glimpses of him and whisper as he walks past. He goes by the perfume, the jewelry, the makeup. Then he glances over at Women's Apparel- and freezes.

There is a blonde folding shirts for a display. She is in a form fitting, dark blue crushed velvet dress with matching pumps. Chucky studies her for a moment, judging.  
_Looks good from here.  
_Chucky turns around and looks in one of the mirrors on top of the make up counter behind him. He'd made sure to wear one of his best outfits: a maroon blazer over a dark brown button up, with maroon slacks and brown dress shoes. It'd been a while since the last time he approached a woman. Dating hadn't really been on his list of priorities in the last several months, which was funny because women would go up to him at parties or bars all the time. But they just never really captured his interest; and even when he did get in a relationship, it never lasted long. His last one only lasted four months.

He walks over to her, prepared to carry out his plan. She turns her head and sees him coming, and does a double take.  
"Chucky?!"  
Her voice is very familiar.  
_How does she know my name? My nickname, only my friends get to call me that- _He notices her nametag.  
_"Tiffany?!"  
"_Yeah," she chuckles. The look on Chucky's face right now is priceless.  
"In the flesh."  
_This_ was the girl everybody's been talking about? Chucky looks at her from head to toe, from her newly blonde hair to her 5 inch heels. His eyes trace every single curve of her body inside that dress. He never even considered that under that grey shirt and those blue jeans from the other day, she was hiding all this. For the first time in a very long time, if ever, Chucky is speechless.  
"Man Tiffany," Chucky says. "I mean, I gotta tell ya... you look incredible."  
"Oh, I was always incredible, stud. You just caught me on a weird day."

Chucky's eyes settle on her chest. Tiffany looks down at it too, then smiles to herself as she keeps folding shirts.  
"They are pretty perky, huh?"  
_Goddamn. _Chucky fights the urge to reach out and grab them.  
Tiffany giggles. She turns for a moment, and Chucky helps himself to a look at her backside.  
_Damn, that ass..._  
"So Chucky-"  
"Hmm?"  
"What brings you here?"  
"Oh-um, Eddie needed to go to the pawn shop. I'm just passing through, waitin' for him."  
"Ahh."  
Awkward silence.  
"So...how ya been?"  
Tiffany shrugs. "Okay. I can't complain. Hackensack seems nice so far."  
"Ya know... you should really let me take you out sometime. Show ya around town."  
Tiffany freezes, and her heart begins to race. _Oh my god, d__id he just ask me out?! Okay, play it cool Tiffany. Don't look desperate.  
_  
"You know, you're the fourth guy to ask me out since I've been here," she answers matter-of-factly, folding more shirts. "And you seem awfully interested now for someone who said I wasn't cute a few days ago. Why should I pick _you_?"  
Chucky inches closer.  
"'Cuz I know you want me Tiffany," he says. His voice is low, seductive. He towers over her and she can feel his body heat, the warm, intoxicating scent of cologne and cigarette smoke radiating off his chest.  
"I could tell by the way you were lookin' at me the other day."  
"Oh, really?"  
She turns to him.  
Their faces are literally inches apart.  
Tiffany looks up into Chucky's eyes. They are on the fast track to becoming her most favorite thing about him. There are so blue it's almost unreal. And Chucky looks down into hers, large and brown and warm. It feels like nothing and no one else in the world exists but them, right here in this moment. There is definitely something in the air between them, something magnetic, a hot red-blooded attraction...  
"Guess you can read me like a book then," Tiffany breathes. "So, tell me..."  
Her gaze falls from his eyes to his lips.  
_"What am I thinking right now?"_  
Both of them lean in-

"It was him!" a woman suddenly cries. A hand grasps Chucky's shoulder; he shrugs it off really hard and jerks around, that killer look in his eyes again. It was some guy-his nametag says Store Manager, Michael Bowman- and that plump woman from the store entrance, whose eyes and face were all red like she'd been crying.  
"Sir," Bowman says. "Margaret here says that you made a rude comment to her about her weight. Now we don't tolerate any kind of harassment here whatsoever."  
Chucky bends down and squints at Margaret's nametag.  
"Margaret, huh?"  
He claps a hand over his heart.  
"Well, Margaret. I am so, so sorry. From the bottom of my heart, I truly am. Gosh, I don't know what's wrong with me sometimes-what I said to you back there was _deplorable_, a very poor error in judgement on my part. I'm sorry."  
It looks like she accepts his apology. Chucky even smiles, and takes his hand from his heart to her shoulder.  
"I meant to say _two_ treadmills."

The woman gasps and starts sobbing as Chucky throws his head back and cackles hysterically. Tiffany lets out a cackle of her own, but bites her lip as her boss grabs Chucky's arm.  
"Alright buddy, let's go."  
"Get your hands off me!" Chucky demands, snatching himself away. "I can escort _myself_ outta this shitty ass establishment."  
"Don't show your face in here again!"  
Chucky shows Bowman both middle fingers, laughing as he backs away.  
_Oh yeah!_  
"Ay Tiffany! What time do you get off?!"  
She stands on her tiptoes and holds up eight fingers.  
_Eight o'clock. Got it.  
_Chucky makes a kissy face at her, then struts off with his head held high.  
_Ha ha. I still got it._

As he makes his way back through the mall, Eddie spots him.  
"Ay, Chucky!"  
He jogs over from the pretzel stand with a piping hot salted pretzel and large Coke.  
"How'd it go?"  
"I just got banned from Sears," Chucky laughs.  
"Aww shit, man, what'd you do?"  
"Some fat bitch got insulted because I told her she needed some exercise. Shit was hilarious."  
"So what about the blonde?"  
"Oh yeah-Eddie-it's Tiffany!"

Eddie's eyes grow.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Dyed her hair, had make up, heels, the whole thing."  
_"Damn."  
_"I'm pickin' her up when she gets off tonight."  
"But I thought you just said you got banned?"  
"Banned schmanned. Gimme that." Chucky takes Eddie's pretzel and helps himself to a huge bite.  
"What'd you get for the watch?"  
"$800. Guy said I coulda got more if there hadn't been scratches on it."  
Chucky scoffs. "Not my fault the bastard we got it off of struggled."

They make their way back to the Dodge. As they drive off, Chucky checks the time on his car radio.  
5:47.  
"Damn man," Eddie says, pulling a slim yellow envelope from his pocket. He takes out 4 100's and gives them to Chucky, his share for the watch.  
"I still can't believe Tiffany's the blonde. Wait 'til the guys hear about this."

They get back to their apartment by 6:35. Chucky goes to his room adds the $400 to his safety deposit box, then gets the same amount back out in 5's, 10's, 20's and 50's. He had no idea where he was taking Tiffany tonight, but he knew it would be a good idea to have a good chunk of cash on him.

**Later**

Chucky pulls into the same parking spot at the mall as he'd gotten earlier. It was 7:45, and Tiffany was due to get off in the next thirty minutes.  
_I'll just take a smoke break.  
_ There is a no smoking sign near the front, and two security guards. He didn't feel like stirring up trouble tonight- what kind of good time could he show Tiffany from a jail cell?  
So he goes around near the back, where there's an actually pretty sketchy looking alley way.  
Chucky leans up against the building. Just as he's lighting a cigarette-  
"Hey you!"  
Chucky turns around. It's Tiffany's boss, coming towards him.  
"I thought I told you not to show your face around here again!"  
Chucky hadn't even realized he was near the back entrance of the Sears. But he simply inhales his cigarette, and waits for the guy to get close enough. Then he blows the smoke in his face.  
_"What are you gonna do about it?"  
_"Get off the premises, _now._ Or I'll call the police."  
"Go ahead and call 'em," Chucky scoffs. "It'll take 'em 15 minutes to get here, I'll be done with my cigarette in 3 and outta here in 5. I've been in and outta Bergen County Jail since I was 16 years old, you really think I give a rat fuck about gettin' arrested?"  
The guy just looks at Chucky. It's obvious he's intimidated, but he's trying not to look it.  
"Sir, just leave. Now."  
"No. _You_ leave."

Chucky pulls a knife and thrusts it into Bowman's abdomen. He doubles over and groans in pain as Chucky extracts the knife and pushes him to ground. Chucky holds the blade up to the sky, just to see that warm crimson fluid gleam in the moonlight as it glides down the stainless steel.  
There is no stopping him now.  
Bowman, gasping for air, tries to get to his feet. Chucky kicks him in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. Then he flips him over and starts grappling him. He punches the guy mercilessly, blood getting all over his hands. Each and every slap of his fists hitting flesh makes him deadlier and deadlier. He is so immersed in this kill, he almost doesn't hear the footsteps.  
He recognizes the sound of high heels on concrete, and the moonlight becomes partially blocked.  
He looks up.  
It's Tiffany.


	4. So Let the Bloodlust Begin

**#Fun/Random Fact: I've decided to give Chucky the nickname "The Champion of Death". I mean he really is, because no matter how many times he dies he always comes back...no matter how many times the Grim Reaper gets his ass, he always gets away. I think it would be funny/epic if somebody made a gif of the Grim Reaper catching Chucky, then Chucky just squirming from his grasp, laughing, and shooting him the middle finger as he runs off. Same cycle, over and over... I'd do it myself but I don't know how, ha ha.  
##BONUS: Wanna see human Chucky sing?! Go on YouTube and check out a channel called ToughBananasJack; go through the videos until you find the movie Istanbul. It's split up into 13 parts, and the singing part is somewhere in the video Istanbul (2). Enjoy! I sure did! X)**

**Part One: The New Girl and the Bad Boy**

**Chapter Four: So Let the Bloodlust** **Begin**  
  
Something is happening. Tiffany can't put her finger on it, but something is happening, inside of her.  
Chucky was on top of her boss, beating him mercilessly. Knuckles covered in blood, knife on the ground beside him, he looks up at her with no fear or regret.  
_So Michelle's suspicions were right... Chucky _is_ a killer...  
_Her heart begins to race.  
"Help me!" Bowman cries through the blood pouring from his mouth. "Please help me, he's trying to kill me! HELP!"  
Chucky and Tiffany lock eyes for what feels like an eternity.  
He can't tell what she's going to do at this point. This- having her catch him in the midst of ending somebody's life, something he did on a bi-weekly basis- was not a scenario he'd ever played out in his head. He never thought it would happen. And with someone he wanted to date... he didn't even know her that well, so he had no idea what to expect.  
_I might have to kill her._

There is a long, metal pipe leaned against the wall.  
Tiffany notices it with her peripheral vision. And, keeping her eyes on Chucky, she slowly reaches for it.  
This was the moment she'd waited for all her life. It didn't matter who it was, or how it happened. What she used, or how much blood...though in her dream scenarios, there was always lots of blood and screaming. Was she really about to pass up a chance to fulfill her fantasy?  
Hell no.  
Like a predator sneaking up on prey, she inches closer.  
"Help me, please! Help-"  
Without warning, she raises the pipe above her head-  
-NO, NO, PLEASE!-"  
-and strikes it down on Bowman's skull.  
Then she does it again.  
And again.  
And again.  
And again.

Chucky gets out of the way and lets Tiffany do her thing. He stares, wide eyed, shocked, impressed, amazed... it's like watching an animal become unleashed.  
When she's finally done she's gasping with exhaustion, but laughing with glee. God that was such a thrill...Bowman's forehead has so many gashes in it's like craters on the surface of the Moon.  
She drops the pipe like a dead weight, then goes for his watch.  
"Oooh, a Rolex!" she gushes, holding it up to the moonlight.  
Chucky goes for Bowman's pants pockets. He pulls out a black leather wallet and opens it up; an I.D., a credit card, some pictures of what must've been his wife and teenage son...and $45.  
Chucky closes it and tucks it in his suit jacket.  
"Guess he won't be needing this anymore," Tiffany says, wriggling Bowman's wedding band off his finger.  
"Alright-get the pipe and let's scram," Chucky whispers.  
"Okay -wait- why do we need the pipe?"  
_Is she serious?!_  
"'Cuz ya just _killed_ somebody with it! You can't just go around leavin' murder weapons behind, it's evidence!"  
"Oh, right."  
_Silly me._  
As soon as she picks up the pipe, they run off.  
They round the corner, where the Sears' loading trucks are parked.

"Tiffany, what the hell was _that_?" Chucky asks in pure amazement. She is still smiling, still high off the thrill.  
"Ever since I was 13 years old I've wanted to know what it would feel like to kill someone," she explains. "I mean I don't know why, I've just always had this fascination with death and blood and- I have books on every serial killer, alive and dead. It's part of the reason why I left home you know, 'cuz my family's always thought I was strange for being interested in that stuff-"  
Chucky grabs Tiffany and pushes her up against the side of the building.  
Pressing his body against hers so she can't move, he pulls his knife on her. Blade still covered in her boss's blood, she can feel the sharpness of it against her throat.  
"How do you know I won't kill you too?"  
And with these words, it actually occurs to her: Chucky is a murderer. And she knows the truth about him now. He could take her life with one swish of the blade if he so desired, and dump her body in a river somewhere and never think about her again.  
"I guess that's part of the fun."

Chucky takes the knife away and pulls her into a kiss.

If he wasn't holding her so tight, she would've fallen to the ground from being weak at the knees. It's like can feel Chucky soften in her arms, like any aggression he may have had earlier is gone now. And the fact that they just committed their first crime together made this moment all the more intense. If this is what passion truly felt like, the love novels had never even come close. Then again, this wasn't exactly the average love story...  
It feels like they could go on kissing and holding forever. When they finally do pull away, they're all smiles.  
"Did I do good?" Tiffany asks.  
"You did great, Tiff. Peachy."  
_Aww, he gave me a nickname! No one's ever called me Tiff before!_  
She beams with pride._  
_

As they ride down the road, Tiffany looks at the Rolex some more.  
"How much do you think this is worth?"  
"Lemme see."  
She hands it to him for inspection.  
_"Cheap ass son of a bitch,"_ he says after a few seconds. "It's fake."  
"Fake? How can you tell?"  
Chucky leans over. "See the second hand? On a genuine Rolex, it would sweep smoothly. This piece o' shit is tickin' like the countdown clock in Time's Square on New Year's Eve. Should've expected that from a prick managin' a Sears."  
"You seem to know a lot about this stuff," Tiffany notes.  
"I know a lot o' stuff about a lot o' things. I have an IQ of 144."  
"Ahh. Wow." Tiffany laughs, impressed. "Handsome, smart _and_ kills! Looks like I've hit the jackpot."  
"So where we goin'?" Chucky asks. "I don't know about you, but I'm starvin'. You want some dinner?"  
"Sure," says Tiffany. "But I'm still not too familiar with the restaurants around here...me and Michelle went to a place called Lorenzo's the other night."  
Chucky scoffs. "I can't stand that place."

They settle on a restaurant called The Green Olive. It was a bar/restaurant mix, pretty cozy looking, and surprisingly not too busy for a Saturday night. The Hostess smiles at them as they walk through the door.  
"Hello, welcome to The Green Olive. How many in your party tonight?"  
"Just two," Chucky says.  
"Alright; would you like a booth or a table?"  
"Booth."  
The Hostess takes them around the corner and through the back, to the booth section. The forest green walls are covered with different framed scenery paintings, and the lighting is low, but warm.  
"Oh Chucky, it's so beautiful here."  
"Hope the food is good."  
After a few minutes, a waitress comes to their table.  
"Hello, I'm Andrea and I'll be waiting on you this evening," she greets, handing them menus. She pulls a pen and pad from her apron.  
"Would you like anything to drink?"  
"Umm...I'll have a sweet iced tea please," says Tiffany.  
"Yeah, and I'll a have a beer."  
Andrea jots their orders down with a smile. "Alrighty, I'll be right back."

"So, Chucky," Tiffany says. "What's your story?"  
"My story?"  
"Yeah. I mean parents, siblings?"  
_Aww shit, my life story. Where's that beer and a joint when you need one..._  
"My mother's dead," Chucky says bluntly. "Came home from school one day when I was 10, found her hangin' with a belt around her neck from the ceiling in our living room."  
Tiffany gasps. "Oh Chucky. I'm so sorry."  
"I'm not. That bitch would just sit there and let my father beat the shit out of me, lock me in the closet, call me names. Alcoholic son of a bitch. Used to beat the shit outta me _and_ my mom, _every_ single day. We never had anything because he'd go to work, then piss away all the money on booze. My mother's side of the family had money, but they disowned her ass after she got knocked up."  
_Wow. No wonder he's the way he is..._  
"So what happened after your mother died?"  
"Well, I got put in the system. Never saw my dad again. Bastard disappeared after she died and like I said, her side of the family didn't want anything to do with us. So I ended up in the Hackensack Children's Home."

Andrea is back with their drinks.  
"One Coke and one beer," she says happily. Her cheery mood is a bit awkward for the story Chucky was telling.  
"Thank you," Tiffany says.  
"Do we know what we're going to order or do we need some more time?"  
Chucky, ready to get ordering over with, looks at his menu.  
"Uh...just gimme the short ribs with mashed potatoes."  
Andrea writes that down.  
"Hmm...and I think I'll have the chicken and pasta marinara," says Tiffany.  
"No problem."  
She finally walks away.

"Now, back to what I was sayin'... the Home was filled with dozens of other kids. Boys had one room, the girls had another. Local churches would donate clothes, toys, shit like that for us. I mean, I gotta be honest- the Home wasn't _that_ bad. Well, it was better than livin' in a house where I had to watch out for broken beer bottles. Dad would throw 'em at the wall, sometimes at us- then make us clean up the broken pieces with our bare hands."  
Chucky points to a long, faded scar on his right hand. "See that? Samuel Adams. But yeah. Compared to that, the Home was peachy. But they were always promisin' they'd find permanent homes for us, but everybody knows no one wants a bunch o' broken ass kids with backgrounds like mine."

Tiffany just wanted to wrap her arms around Chucky and hold him for a really long time. All she can do is imagine him growing up around all that abuse, feeling so alone in the world, unloved...she gently rubs his back, and rests her head on his shoulder.  
_Oh God..._  
"Aww c'mon Tiff, I'm alright now," Chucky reassures her. "That was years ago, ancient history. Made me the man I am today. I don't think I turned out too bad."  
Tiffany, still a little sad, kisses Chucky on the cheek.  
"Alright- I opened up about my shitty childhood, now it's your turn."

"Uh, okay- my father left my mother when I was six and my younger sister Elizabeth was three. He got remarried, so I have a stepmother named Geneva. We didn't have a lot growing up either, with only one parent working and all. But that was until I was 15, that's when my mother met Hoyt. He was a car salesman so, you know, he had a lot of money and no kids of his own so he used to spoil us. But besides all that, there was just always something weird, like I didn't fit in with my family because of my... '_fascination', _as my mother calls it."

"There is nothing wrong with killing," Chucky declares firmly. "Being a killer is not something you should have to hide. All these judgmental pricks walkin' around, looking down on people like us because what we do is "morally wrong", when they're the exact same ones that are cheating, touching little kids, raping- I mean it's un-freakin'-believable! And they wanna know why I hate people so much."  
_Wow, that was deep. I'd never even thought of it like that before...  
_Tiffany raises her glass of tea. "To having no shame about being a killer."  
Chucky raises his glass too. "Not a single fucking ounce."  
They touch their glasses, and take a sip.

After dinner, it was still just a little after 10 o'clock.  
"The night is young!" Chucky proclaims as they get back to the Dodge. "Waddaya wanna do next?"  
"Oh, I don't care," Tiffany says. "I just wanna spend the night with you."  
_Hmm...  
_Chucky didn't feel like going to a bar tonight, all those guys hooting and hollering at his new girl... there was plenty of other nights for bars but tonight needed to be something special. Something special for a special girl...  
"I know the perfect spot."  
Chucky drives through town, to the wooden area leading to a spot overlooking all of Hackensack.  
"Well, here we are Tiff," he says. "See? You can see the entire town from here."  
The night lights down below were incredible. Everything is so small right now, it's like looking down from the top of the world.  
"It's beautiful."  
"Tiff, I gotta be honest," Chucky says. "You really impressed me tonight. I see now I was totally wrong about you... I'm sorry."  
"Oh, it's okay. It's like my mother always says, 'never judge a book by its cover'." She pauses. "Well, I guess lots of people say that. But yeah."

Chucky lifts Tiffany's chin, and they share another kiss. Her fingers move through Chucky's hair, as he slowly starts to caress Tiffany's back.  
His kisses move from her lips, down the length of her neck. A moan escapes her lips.  
_God this feels so good...  
_ Her hands move around his back the same way his are doing with hers. Her entire body shivers as his hand begins to slide into her dress, in between her thighs..._  
_"Chucky-Chucky, wait, wait-"  
"What, what?"  
"I-I can't."  
"Why? I have a rubber, don't worry about it-"  
"No, no, it's not that..."  
Chucky pulls back and looks at her.  
"What- you a virgin or somethin'?"  
"No, no it's not that either, it's just... I don't want to give it up on the first date. I've only slept with one person, and I gave it up too soon because I thought I had to, you know? I thought I was in love. But the guy turned out to be a player, so I swore from then on that if I ever made love with someone again, it would only be with someone I love."  
_Whoa_...  
Chucky didn't know what to say. He was so used to girls that did it on the first date... this was a little awkward...  
He looks down at his crotch and groans. "But I got wood here, Tiff."  
Tiffany looks down at Chucky's lap.  
"So I see."  
As tempting as it is to sleep with Chucky, she just can't allow herself to do it.  
He groans again, covering his face with his hands.  
"I'm sorry," Tiffany says quietly.  
"No, no, it's fine," Chucky decides after a moment. "That lets me know now you're not a whore."  
But he looks down at his crotch again, and sighs. "Looks like it's just you and me... again."

Chucky suddenly gets out. Tiffany follows, to see what he's doing.  
"C'mon!" He says from the top of the car, extending his hand. Tiffany takes her heels off, then takes Chucky's hand, so he can help her up. Then he takes off his blazer and lays it down for them. Once they're comfortable, Chucky puts one arm behind his head, the other around Tiffany. She snuggles up to him, resting her head on his chest. It was amazing how she'd only known him- well, at least _of_ him- for 3 days, not to mention the whole knife thing earlier- and yet she felt so safe with him. They had a connection like none other.  
"Oh Chucky, this is so romantic," Tiffany says, gazing into the star speckled darkness above.  
"Yeah, yeah- just don't tell anybody we did this. I don't want people thinkin' I'm soft."  
Tiffany smiles at him, then Chucky smiles at her. They kiss one more time, and in a few hours they're asleep.

Tiffany wakes to the warmth of the sun on her face. She looks up at Chucky. He was still sleeping at looked so peaceful, not like someone capable of killing at all. She reaches up and kisses him on the cheek. He stirs a little, then his eyes flutter open.  
"Oh I'm sorry-did I wake you?"  
Chucky rubs his eyes and squints at Tiffany.  
"Did we screw?"  
"...No."  
"Oh-yeah- sorry. Last time I woke up next to a woman was 'cuz we screwed."  
Tiffany yawns, then looks around.  
"Oh yeah-we're on top of your car," she giggles.  
Chucky sits up and looks around too. "Oh yeah. Did you sleep okay?"  
"Yeah. You?"  
"Believe it or not I've had less comfortable nights in the bed back at my place. I should sleep on my car more often."  
Tiffany laughs.  
"You want breakfast?" Chucky asks as he helps Tiffany down.  
"Okay."

It was a little after 9 a.m. when Chucky finally got Tiffany back home.  
They pull up to Michelle's apartment. Chucky walks Tiffany to her door, as soon as they walk in, Michelle comes running.  
"Tiffany! Thank god!"  
"What, what's wrong?"  
"Listen... our boss was found dead behind the store last night."  
Tiffany brings her hand to her mouth as Chucky mutters, "No shit..."  
"That's terrible," Tiffany replies. "Who found him?"  
"Some of the loading dock workers," Michelle says as she goes into the living room. The TV is turned to the News, which is showing footage of the backside of the Oxmoor Mall, surrounded by yellow crime scene tape and police cars. "Apparently some maniac stabbed him and beat him to death and made off with his wallet, his wedding ring, and the watch his wife gave him."  
She grabs the remote to turn the volume up.  
_"Family, friends, and employees say the 48 year old Sears manager was a kind-hearted, compassionate man._ _According to police there seem to be no leads at this point, but there are definitely signs of foul play..."  
_Tiffany's hand is over her mouth in "shock", but she's really covering a huge grin. She looks up at Chucky, who looks down at her wearing a devilish smile.  
"They said he was found at around 10 last night," Michelle says, "but he was killed sometime after 8...you do know they plan on questioning everybody who worked last night, right?"  
_What?  
_"Why?"  
"They wanna know if anybody saw or heard anything. You got off at 8, didn't you?"  
"Well yeah, Tiffany says. "Then I had my date with Chucky, remember? I called you about it."  
Michelle looks at Chucky, unimpressed; the minute she turns her head, he gives her the finger.  
"Well," Michelle sighs. "Guess we won't be workin' for a few days. The store's closed until further notice...man, I just feel so bad for his wife and their kid. I really hope they get the asshole who did this."  
"I'm sure the police will do everything they can," Tiffany says.  
"Yeah- when they aren't too busy slobberin' down coffee and donuts. Pigs."  
Michelle scoffs in utter disgust, rolls her eyes at Chucky, then brushes past him to the kitchen. He tries to go after her, but Tiffany stops him.  
"I swear to god Tiff," Chucky warns. "I don't know why I haven't broken her neck yet..."  
"Shh, shh," Tiffany hushes.  
Chucky sighs. "I'm gonna go."  
"Aww, so soon?"  
"Tiff-we just spent the whole night together."  
"I know. I loved every second of it."  
She is so cute, Chucky can't help but smile.  
"You're stuck with me Chucky," Tiffany says. "You're not gonna get rid of me that easily...even though you could, I guess... if you wanted..."  
Chucky smirks. "Not today."  
"How about we get rid of somebody else tonight?"  
Chucky laughs evilly. "Killing spree? Sounds peachy to me."  
"With lots of blood and screaming!"  
"You are pretty good," Chucky admits. "For an amateur. But there's still a lot you need to learn. Just sit back and learn from the master."  
Chucky and Tiffany were slowly, yet surely teaching each other that life truly is full of surprises.  
Three days ago, Tiffany had no idea she would have a boyfriend so soon after moving to Hackensack- and a killer one at that. And Chucky, though he'd never fully admit it, was actually very happy to have found a sexy female killer. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that...  
But there was definitely something between them. Call it fate, destiny, or whatever, but Chucky knew, just like Tiffany knew, that their time together was far from over.  
It's just the beginning.  
**  
**

**END OF PART ONE**


	5. Minisode 1: Feeding Chucky

**#Author's Note: Okay so I won't lie, and I apologize in advance, but...it may take me a while to actually think up the content of Part Two. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long, but college is getting pretty busy (*laughs nervously*). Plus the fact that this Saga is supposed to span a period of 12 years, so I therefore have to stretch it out time-wise somehow- and, ya know, I thought it'd be fun- I've decided that in between the main parts/chapters, I'm going to stick in little mini-stories about Chucky and Tiffany. Hopefully they can hold you over until I'm ready to continue with the main Saga. I'll try to get on it as soon as I can but for now I leave you with the first of the "mini-sodes"! Hope you enjoy, and feedback is always and forever appreciated :)**

**Minisode**** 1: Feeding Chucky **

Chucky stares at the meal in front of him, not knowing what to think. He knew Tiffany meant well, but...he picks up his fork and pokes at the slightly blackened hunk of meat. It's been two months since he and Tiffany became a couple, and 8 weeks and 16 murders later everything was absolutely peachy.  
Except for Tiffany trying to cook.

Chucky appreciated it, sure- he liked the idea of being waited on. It all started a month ago, when Tiffany opened the fridge at his and Eddie's place to see only beer, a jar of pickles, pork rinds, and left over Chinese food containers.  
"No wonder you're so slim!" she'd cried, squeezing at Chucky's abdomen. "When's the last time you ate a home cooked meal?!"  
A question that had actually stumped Chucky. So, here he was, sitting at his kitchen table before an overcooked lamb chop. Yesterday it had been dry pot roast. The day before it was over-seasoned chicken. Chucky wanted so bad to say something, but didn't want to offend Tiffany since things were going so good.

Tiffany hums her way out of the kitchen with a bowl of glazed carrots.  
"Here you go Chucky," she says with a smile as she gives him a large scoop.  
"Well, go on," Tiffany insists. "I got the recipe from Ladies Home Journal magazine!"  
Chucky forces a smile as he picks up his knife and fork. He starts cutting- well, more like _sawing_- into it, then takes a bite.  
_Ugh! What is this, rubber?!_  
"Do you like it?" Tiffany is beaming. "I feel like I may have used a little too much garlic but the recipe said you could add it according to taste-"  
But Chucky, unable to take anymore, takes a deep breath.  
"Tiff...I'm going to do something. Don't take it personal."  
He spits the lambchop back onto his plate. Tiffany's face falls.  
"But you told me you liked lamb."  
"I do... just not this one. Look Tiff, you're really good at a lot of things. You dress nice, you're one helluvah throat slasher- but I gotta be honest. Your cooking's terrible."  
Tiffany frowns. "Well why didn't you tell me that before I spent the past 3 1/2 weeks coming over here to cook for you?"  
"...I was...waiting to see if the food would get better?"  
Tiffany rolls her eyes and takes Chucky's plate back into the kitchen.  
"Look Tiff," Chucky says as he follows her. "I don't think any less of you because cooking's not your thing."  
_It's a shame though..._  
"I just don't get it," Tiffany says, rereading the recipe. "I did everything exactly."  
After a couple seconds she shakes her head, and tosses the magazine into the garbage.  
"I'm sorry I can't cook, Chucky."  
"Ah forget it," he says. "I don't eat that much anyway."

**Later**

Michelle opens her front door to see guess who.  
_"Charles."  
_Chucky immediately moves past her, ready to pick up Tiffany for their date. There is a tantalizing scent flooding through the apartment.  
"What's that smell?"  
"Why?" Michelle mutters. "You're not gettin' any."

"Chucky!" Tiffany exclaims. She steps out of the kitchen in a leopard print top with matching pumps and a tight black mini skirt, holding a platter with bunch of little meatballs on it.  
"Alright, give me just a sec-"  
She puts the platter down on the coffee table, next to a platter full of crackers, cheese and party sausages.  
"What's with the party food?" Chucky asks.  
"Michelle's having a little get together tonight."

Chucky scoffs. "Lemme guess. A buncha hens cluckin' about who's gettin' fucked and who ain't."  
"Oh, ya know what Charles?!"  
"What?!"  
"Last time I checked you're one o' the ones who _ain't_ gettin' fucked!"  
_"Woman I swear to God,"_ Chucky snarls.  
"Stop it!" Tiffany says, jumping between them. "I will not have my best friend and my boyfriend fighting! That shit was tiring enough in high school... Chucky, go sit down. I'll be ready in a moment."  
Chucky sits down on the couch. Steam slowly rises from sauce covered meatballs, lifting the scent up to Chucky's nose. His stomach rumbles. All he'd had to eat today was a pastrami sandwich from Mike's Deli.  
_I sure hope Tiff didn't make those...then again, I'd pay to see those bitches get sick from eating her cooking, heh heh.  
_  
But then, and somewhat against his better judgment, his curiosity gets the best of him. At least they _smell_ really good...what the hell. He was used to living dangerously.  
He takes one of the toothpicks from the little cup in the center of the table, pierces a meatball, and takes a bite.  
_Damn!  
_"Tiff! Tiff!"  
Tiffany walks in from the next room. "What, what's going on?"  
"Did you make these?!"  
"Oh yeah," Tiffany says. "Swedish meatballs, I got the recipe off the back of a box of stroganoff back home in Cherryville- wait, you like them?"  
Chucky pops another one, then another one. The meatballs are kinda sweet, kinda tangy, with a bit of a kick.  
"These are great, Tiff! Now _these_ are what you should be makin' me."  
"Really?"  
Tiffany beams.  
"I always use a secret ingredient for the sauce-"  
"Hey, asshole!" Michelle scolds, storming back into the living room.  
"Those are for my guests tonight!"  
"Hey bitch!" Chucky shouts back. "I don't give a fuck!"  
"Chucky!" Tiffany whines.  
"She started it!"  
"The hell I did!" Michelle snaps.  
"Okay Chucky, I think we should go," Tiffany says.

Just to spite Michelle, Chucky takes his toothpick and stabs three more meatballs, making a sort of mini kabob. As he walks past her he slides the top one off with his teeth and moans sarcastically with pleasure.  
Michelle rolls her eyes as they walk out.  
"Don't worry Chucky," says Tiffany. "Now that I know you like them, I'll make you all the Swedish meatballs you want."  
Chucky smiles, kisses Tiffany on the cheek, then finishes his kabob in one bite.


	6. Minisode 2: The Heat's Broke (pt1)

**#Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long! Hopefully this will be worth it. So this mini-sode will have a few parts (2 or 3, don't know yet). I hope you guys like it! :-)**

**Minisode 2: The Heat's Broke and We're Cold (Part 1)  
****November 9, 1975**

"Son of a bitch!" Chucky tears the thermostat off the wall and chucks it at the floor.  
"Piece o' shit!"  
Scowling, he wraps his coat tighter around himself as he goes into the kitchen. His vision is blurred by the "smoke" of his own breath.  
_"Monday?!"_ Eddie says, on the phone with their landlord Bruce. "But it's only Wednesday! We been freezin' our asses off in here since yesterday!"  
_"Hey, I'm sorry! But you guys ain't the only ones with broken heaters! You're the fifth person to call me today alone and Manson's Heating and Cooling is booked up!"  
_"Don't you dare expect rent this month, asshole!" Chucky yells.  
_"Was that Ray?!"  
_  
Chucky snatches the receiver from Eddie's hands. "Yeah, it's Ray! We- are- cold, goddamn it!"  
_"Look, I'm gonna tell you what I just told Caputo. You are not the only ones with broken heaters, Manson's Heating and Cooling is booked! So the earliest they can come out is Monday- there's nothin' I can do, my hands are tied!"  
_Chuck slams the receiver.  
"Yeah, I'll show you tied hands alright."  
Eddi is shivering from head to toe. "I don't think I can stand another night like this Chucky. There's gotta be somethin' we can do."  
After a moment, a light bulb suddenly goes off in Chucky's head. He gets back on the phone.  
"Who you callin'?"  
"Tiff."  
_Dial tone, dial tone...  
"Hello?"  
_"Hey, Tiff."_  
__"Hi Chucky!"_  
"Honey, listen. Our heat's broken. It's freezin' over here."  
_Tiffany gasps. "Oh no! My poor little honeybun! Is there anything I can do?"  
_"Well... me and Eddie were actually sorta wondering if we could stay over at your place for a while. It would only be for a few days, our landlord says the repairman would be here Monday."

"Hell no!" Michelle snaps, repulsed. "I'm not letting that jerk stay here!"  
"But they're cold!" Tiffany pleads. "They're freezing, Michelle!"  
"Well so are the hobo's and the street peddlers, but you don't see me openin' my doors to them!" She pauses for a moment, aware of how horrible that sounds.  
"I mean I would if I could...well I'll open my home to a hobo before I open it to _him_!"  
"Michelle," Tiffany says patiently. "Chucky's my boyfriend."  
"As I've been painfully aware for the past what, 6 months now?"  
"But Eddie's cold too! You don't want him to freeze, do you?"  
Michelle groans._ Now why did she have to go and play the ex-boyfriend-who-I-still-care-about card?_  
"Why can't they just get a space heater? Or go to a hotel?"

_"A hotel?!" Chucky repeats, scandalized. "I hate, hate, _hate_ hotels! They stink! I don't wanna sleep in the same bed where some horny freak got jerked off by some prostitute!"  
_Tiffany looks back at Michelle to see her response. Michelle lets out another groan.  
"Fine."  
Tiffany gasps with excitement. "Really?! Chucky! She said yes!"  
"But there are going to be rules!" Michelle says firmly to the receiver, pointing at it like it's Chucky and Eddie themselves.

_"Ahhhhh," _Eddie moans with relief the moment he steps inside Michelle and Tiffany's. Compared to his and Chucky's place, it's like a sauna in here.  
"Thanks again, Shelly."  
Tiffany greets Chucky with a kiss.  
"This'll be fun!" she gushes. "Now we can spend even more time together!"  
Chucky forces a smile._ Oh great...  
_"When I wake up, you'll be here! When I go to sleep, you'll be here..."  
"Oh God," Michelle says. "Tiffany please stop before I change my mind, hmm?"  
She walks into the livingroom and the others follow.

"Alright, one of you guys can take the couch and the other can have either the loveseat or the floor."  
"The couch is mine," Chucky says immediately.  
"Well shit Chucky," Eddie says. "That ain't fair. What if I wanted the couch?"  
"Well I _need _the couch Eddie, I'm taller than you. My legs are longer. I can't sleep on that little thing."  
"Bullshit! You're what, two inches taller, maybe?"  
Chucky narrows his eyes. "So what, you wanna fight for it?"  
"Nuh-uh!" Michelle snaps, jumping between them. "There will be no fighting in my house! Now, why don't you two just arm wrestle or play rock paper scissors or somethin'? 'Cuz either way you ain't messin' up my livingroom set."  
"I don't like rock paper scissors," Eddie says. "Chucky cheats."  
"Liar! I do not!"  
"You do to! Every time you shoot, like if I was to show rock and you show scissors, you change your hand to paper at the last second and think I don't notice!"  
"When the fuck did I ever do that?!"  
"Last week!"  
"Alright, ya know what?" Michelle goes into her pants pocket and takes out a quarter. "Coin toss. Hmm? How 'bout that? And _I'll _do it so nobody cheats."  
She tosses the coin in the air.  
"Heads!" Chucky yells as it falls.  
"Sorry Chucky," Michelle says. "It's tails."  
"Yes!" Eddie says.  
"Yeah yeah, okay whatever," Chucky says. "Not like I'll be here much anyway...me and Tiff got plenty o' dates to go on, don't we honey?"  
"Sure do, honeybun." They kiss, which makes Michelle and Eddie feel awkward. Michelle rolls her eyes.  
_This is gonna be a long 5 days, isn't it?_


End file.
